


Favorite Customer

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, stannis is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 6: You are a regular at the coffee shop and the cute barista keeps misspelling your name. But it's been too long and you don't know how to tell them that without it being awkward.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Favorite Customer

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for copy and pasting error.

Renly walked into the Highgarden Cafe a little after noon, the bell on the door announcing his entrance. Loras, the cute barista, took a moment to look up from the drink he was making to smile at him. The cafe wasn’t very busy, only two customers sitting and one waiting for a drink.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my favorite customer” Loras said, grinning.

“Hey!” The guy waiting for his drink said indignantly. Renly recognised him as a regular. He thinks his name is Gendry.

“Oh did you really think it was you?” Loras teases and Gendry shrugs as he takes his drink.

“What can I get ya Renly? Usual?” Loras asks cheerily, moving back to the register.

“Yeah I’ll have the usual drink and I’ll also take a chocolate croissant please” Renly smiled back and Loras rang him up before starting on his drink, while Renly moved to the pick up counter.

“Here you go. One large iced caramel macchiato and a chocolate croissant for Renly. You staying to hang with me or just using me for my skill at coffee making?” Loras winked as he leaned on the counter.

“I’m afraid I’m just using you this time. I have a class to get to” Renly smiled back, taking his drink and croissant.

“Too bad. I’m very bored and could use the entertainment of a charming man such as yourself. But alas, I guess I must remain alone” Loras sighed dramatically.

“I’m sure you’ll manage just fine on your own. See you soon Loras” Renly said as he opened the door.

“Until then Renly” and with that Renly left.

When he was gone he looked at the side of his cup and sighed. You know that joke that barista’s can’t spell even the simplest names? Renly wasn’t exactly complicated yet Loras always spelled it wrong. Renly had noticed it the first time but didn’t feel the need to point it out. But then he’d kept going back and got to know Loras, and then it was too late to mention it so now whenever he was at the cafe he was Renllie.

\---

The next time Renly was at the cafe was three days later, around two, and it was not a good day for Renly. His roommate had kept him up most of the night with loud music causing him to sleep through his alarm, which made him late for class with his least forgiving teacher, who screamed at him for five minutes after class. He had also forgotten to pack his laptop charger, meaning his laptop died halfway through his next class. He had to sprint back to his dorm in between classes to get it. By the time it was time for lunch he was in a very bad mood, which worsened at the memory that he was having lunch with his brother Stannis.

When he walks into Highgarden Cafe to find his brother already there, he resigns himself to the fact that nothing good is gonna happen that day. His brother’s presence meant he couldn’t flirt with Loras. As far as he was concerned flirting with Loras for even a minute was enough to count the worst day as a good one. And his brother took that from him too.

“You look like pissed shit” Margaery, Loras’s sister, was manning the register while Loras made drinks.

“Give me the most caffeine you give me legally, it doesn’t have to taste good” Renly said shortly after pulling out his wallet.

Margaery seemed to see that Renly wasn’t in the mood for talking and smiled sympathetically as she gave him change. He sighed and steeled himself before walking to his brother’s table. When he walked past Loras the blonde smiled at him.

“Hey Renly,” Loras greeted. Renly ignored him and immediately felt guilty, which yeah, it had been the only negative emotion he hadn’t been feeling so of course it was time for it to come in.

“Stannis” Renly greeted coldly as he sat across from his brother.

“Renly, how’ve you been?”

“You don’t care so don’t waste both of our time. What do you want?”

“I can’t check in on my little brother?”

“No, you’ve never cared. You only call when you need something. What do you want?”

“I have a friend whose daughter goes to your college. I’d like you to take her out”

“Renly, your drink is ready” Loras called, without his usual enthusiasm, but Renly didn’t even hear him.

“You, you're trying to set me up? Let me guess, this ‘friend’ isn’t really a friend. He’s a businessman you’re trying to get in with. Unbelievable. It’s been what nine months since you last contacted me and now you’re trying to set me up with some random girl I can promise you I will have no interest in. Forcing her into a relationship with me would just be cruel and would go absolutely nowhere” Renly was furious now.

“Renly, come now, give her a chance. You might like her”

“I’m not doing it!”

“Calm yourself, you’ll make a scene. Give me one reason why it’s not worth meeting her”

Renly is a reasonable person. He can be very diplomatic, easily finding ways to appease people without having to do stuff he doesn’t want to. He is also very good at hiding things from his family. Namely, that he’s gay. Renly is very tired and very angry and just wants to be done with his brother.

“Because I’m gay!” Renly yelled back, and yeah, the look on Stannis’s face was worth it, “And I hate you!”

“You ungrateful-” Stannis started to yell but was cut off.

“What? What word were you gonna say? In a cafe at a liberal college. With a gay barista behind the counter who is captain of the fencing and lacrosse teams and could kick your ass before you even got in a punch. Not that I’d let him because it would be so much more satisfying to do it myself. Go fuck yourself Stannis. Leave that girl alone and never contact me again. Got it? Good. Now excuse me, because you being here cut into my very important flirting time” Renly said and without waiting for a response got up and walked to the counter where Loras was watching with his mouth agape.

“Loras, how are you today?” Renly smiled like nothing had just happened, silently reveling in having made Loras Tyrell speechless.

“Your drink is ready” Loras pointed at the cup on the counter without looking away from Renly.

“Thank you. My name is spelled r, e, n, l, y not r, e, n, l, l, i, e. It’s important you know that if we’re gonna go on a date tonight” Renly smirked, taking a sip from the cup.

“God dammit! You couldn’t have waited another eight days?!” Margaery yelled at Renly.

“What?” Renly was confused now but Loras was smirking.

“I’m free at six, dinner? Margaery’s treat” Loras grinned holding up the money Margaery had just handed him.

“Sounds good. What just happened?”

“I know how to spell your name Renly, it’s really easy. But we get bored back here and take bets on whether customers will correct us or not. I bet you wouldn’t and you didn’t so I won. And then you kept coming back so we kept upping it to see when you would correct me. The most recent bet was betting on whether or not you would correct me this month and she said you wouldn’t. You just won me three hundred and fifty dollars”

“You staked three hundred and fifty on me correcting your spelling”

“We’re very competitive. You should know that before we get too far into this” Loras smiled gesturing between himself and Renly.

“Hopefully I’ll learn more tonight”

“I look forward to it"

Neither noticed Stannis leave in a huff.


End file.
